Transfer
Transfer is the twentieth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired January 16th, 2012. Plot Swanson was sitting in a bar in civilian attire. "I'd like another." he tells the Bartender. "Don't you think you've had enough?" the Bartender said. "I just saved you all. I want a fucking beer?" Swanson replied. "Ha. Sure you did. Meh what do I care. As long as you've got the money." he slided Swanson another drink who downed it quickly. "So. You've saved Reach eh? I love hearing your drunkards stories. How'd you do it?" "Well. You see. Me and my friend Holmes. Were assigned to a project by Cathrine Halsey." "Halsey... why do I remember that name?" "She is a scientist." "Oh yea. That cold hearted woman who started the Spartan program. I remember reading about her. So she hired you." The bartender said trying to hold back a laugh. "You bet she did. I'm a hacker you see. And she had me try to open this ancient door with a Spartan." "Really?" said the Bartender sarcastically trying to keep the story going. Swanson didn't notice the sarcasm and continued talking "Yea man! She had us open an ancient door and we fought this alien thing. And then there was this guy robot thing. And he helped us fight the alien thing. And we did it. AND I SAVED YOU ALL!" Swanson concluded falling off his chair as he finished. "Well do you want another drink?" asked the bartender before quickly adding, "My savior." "Yeesssssssssssssssssssssssss I would." "Alright. But you'll have to pay me first." "Alright. Here ya go." Swanson said hitting buttons on his TACPAD. "Your accounts empty Mr... uh Swanson." The bartender said. "No no! Its full! I swear!" he said. A midaged man walked up to the two. "I'll buy your drinks Mr. Swanson. If you'll tell me about your adventure." Swanson leaned into the bartender "I think this guys full of shit Jerry." he said. "What?! My names not Jerry! Its actually Bill. And hes offering to pay for your drinks!" "Wha? Pay for my drinks! I'll have 5 more than." Swanson said. "Coming up my friend." Bill replied. "So Mr. Swanson. I bought your drinks for you. Now I'd enjoy waiting until your sober... but for now tell me all you can in the best of detail." "Amd yuo are?" Swanson asked getting drunker as the alcohol settled in. "I am politician Michael Verner. I am running for a position on the Oversight Sub Committe. If you can tell me this then I would get the position for sure." "Wel suer budday!" Swanson began. A shot was fired and a dart broke through the bar window hitting Swanson in the neck. Swanson began to sway even more. "Wha... wahs goins on?" he asked getting tired. Verner just looked in awe before running out with the rest of the crowd. They were all held in by a squad of ODST's however. These ODST's were special colored in a Sage Primary with a Blue secondary. "Kill them all they are witnesses." One ordered. The rest raised their rifles but Verner shouted "WAIT!" The soldiers began to look amongst one another, their helmets hiding it but obviously surprised by the civilians resiliance. "What is it?" asked the leader. "I am Michael Verner. Politician, and well known Senator in the district. Killing me would cause controversy in the UNSC. I demand I'm let go. You can kill the rest though." The apparent leader checked his TacPad. "Hes telling the truth. Let him live." said the Captain. The ODSTs let Verner through before returning to the tight rifle armed position. They soon opened fire on the crowd of Civilians. They then picked up Swanson's unconscious body and dragged him to a Warthog where they carelessly tossed him in the passenger seat. They then drove off in a 3 Warthog convoy back to Sword Base. As they went out of sight Holmes ran into the bar. He tried to open the front door but something was blocking it. Pushing harder he opened the door revealing the massacre. "SWANSON NO!" he yelled looking for Swanson's body. When he failed to get a positive I.D. on any of the bodies he realized it. "They took him." he said. At Sword Base Swanson, who was still drunk, was getting yelled at by Halsey when Holmes ran into the door almost out of breath. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY THE UNSC LIKE THAT! WE'RE LUCKY YOUR A DRUNKARD OTHERWISE SOMEONE MAY HAVE BELIEVED YOU!" "Now ma'am." Holmes began. "Don't you try and defend him." she yelled back at Holmes. "Well then." Holmes replied. "Are you going to kill him?" Holmes asked. "No... no I won't kill him. Jack Swanson. My Project no longer has any use for you. I'm sending you to the UNSC Shipyards. Two days later Swanson arrived at the Shipyards. "Well this is just great." he said seeing his new team.